


Just For Us

by The_Mighty_Elysian



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, gonna be supper fluffy y'all, will add characters as they appear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2648867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mighty_Elysian/pseuds/The_Mighty_Elysian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korrasami Camp AU. What is up is just an intro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just For Us

Korra's POV

As the faint beeping of her alarm clock went, I opened my half-lidded eyes sleepily. It was in the moment between sleep and consciousness when nothing mattered. Life was peaceful, no stress, no work, no obligatio-SHOOT! I looked at the time realising that it was an hour past the time I was supposed to get up. I-rather ungracefully-untangled myself from the sheets,  _stupid alarm clock,_  and sprang from her bed. I ran to my door and down the hallway, not without bumping into my mother on my way to the bathroom.

"Korra you're late!"

"Thanks for the obvious mom!"

I dove into the shower, scrubbed the sleep away, and washed my hair with god knows what-a frilly concoction of what to me smelled like toxic fumes and the dreaded make up stores. I finished my morning routine and looked in the mirror at the disheveled appearance mocking me. I shuddered at the face staring back at me with the hair sticking in all directions after a rather rough towel dry. I rapidly parted my bob and finger combed my bangs until they look alright.  _ugh god why am I even doing this_  I thought _Right. For her._  I sprinted back to my room to get dressed. I pulled on her navy sports bra and then her white muscle shirt with a script even she couldn't decode. I hopped into her jeans, not without stubbing her toe on the bed frame of course, and tugged on my maroon beanie. 30 seconds, huh, new record. I took a last glance in the mirror exhaling in a huff and grabbing the tote bag and blue backpack that thank spirits I packed before hand.

I flew past my dad on the stairs and straight into the kitchen, only able to grab a peach as my breakfast.

"Korra, you do realize you were supposed to leave like an hour ago?"

"Yes dad! I'm leaving now bye!"

"Wait Korra," I rolled my eyes. He stopped me and took a hold of my shoulders. "Your mother and I aren't going to see you for a few month and she will kill me if we don't get a proper goodbye." Her father pleaded with her. My mother was the kind of mother that took pictures of you on your first day of school with your lunch box in hand in front of the front door. Even when last year you were 18 and it was your 1st year of college and, really, nobody should care that much anymore. School had just ended a month before and I decided to stay with my parents before I went off for her plans for the summer. Mom insisted that I stay because she missed her 'wittle baby who's growing up too fast, and in all honesty, I didn't mind because I wasn't about to pass up a free room, food, and someone else to do my laundry.

"Tell her she got enough hugs from me these last few weeks. I have got to go dad. Love you!" And with that I slammed the front door and made my way to the my black wrangler. I scooted into the front seat and turned on the ignition.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok! so thats the little intro i have set up for this story idea that I'm interested in but not 100% percent on maybe like 93%. tell me what you guys think i plan on making this extra fluffy and have letters and flashbacks so just a really cute layout.
> 
> –Scully


End file.
